The present invention relates to novel azetidinone derivatives having .beta.-lactamase inhibiting activity, and therefore useful as a .beta.-lactamase inhibitor. Particularly, the azetidinone derivatives can be administered together with antibiotics having a .beta.-lactam ring as antibacterial agents in order to prevent the ring from decomposing.